This invention relates to new and useful improvements in rotary internal combustion engines.
Rotary Internal combustion engines have heretofore been proposed in an attempt to produce a more efficient source of power than the piston type engine which is rendered inefficient by the conversion of reciprocating type of movement into rotary movement. Such prior rotary engines have utilized vane type structures or the like that require a great number of moving parts to provide the required chambers for fuel intake, compression, firing and exhaust. Most prior structures have proved to be inoperative in the practical sense in view of such use of an excessive number of parts.